


Спокойно

by minty_mix



Series: Мини R - NC-21 [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Drama, Gen, Mild Gore, Violence, Расчленёнка
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 23:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15959513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix
Summary: Джим Хоппер редко видит сны.





	Спокойно

**Author's Note:**

> таймлайн где-то около начала второго сезона

Джим Хоппер редко видит сны.

Жизнь, текущая в Хокинсе, не была настолько насыщенна событиями, чтобы его подсознание не справлялось с ними и показывало ему картинки прошедших дней во снах. Самое яркое, что здесь могло случиться — это чей-то пьяный дебош, с которым ему приходилось иметь дело не столько по службе, сколько по дружбе: по старой памяти жены местных хулиганов шли к нему, потому что он мог их понять и даже сделать первое, второе и... дцатое предупреждение вместо того, чтобы выписывать реальный штраф. Конечно, у него была другая жизнь, но о ней он предпочитал даже не вспоминать.

Покой сохранялся до недавнего времени.

Теперь же городок все еще не может прийти в себя после событий, связанных с таинственным исчезновением Уилла Байерса и его не менее таинственным возвращением. А еще в жизни Хоппера есть Джейн — Одиннадцать — ставшая ему дороже, наверное, собственной жизни. Сейчас его мысли вращаются вокруг нее постоянно, потому что он переживает — не может не переживать, ведь скрываться от федеральных агентов — это не камушки в озеро бросать. И эта нависшая над ними опасность нервирует его достаточно, чтобы он плохо спал.

Хоппер редко видит сны. Но если видит, то они всегда реальны до мурашек.

Вот и сейчас он одновременно понимает, что это сон, и нет, потому что все слишком правдоподобно и реалистично. Он видит Джейн. Она улыбается ему немного недоверчиво, как в первые дни после их встречи, но в глазах у нее что-то теплое и светлое. Хоппер не может не улыбнуться в ответ. Вокруг тоже светло, ярко и солнечно, и вообще картинка кажется ему чересчур идеализированной. Голубое небо, белые, воздушные облака, насыщенная зелень деревьев.

И все меняется в одно мгновение.

Первой приходит темнота. Она наступает плавно, клубясь, загораживает небо, и вот уже деревья не кажутся такими безобидными. Их черные ветви на фоне темной синевы пугают, от них дыхание застревает в легких, распирая грудную клетку изнутри. Джейн стоит спокойно, только дышит, кажется, чуть чаще.

Следом приходит ветер. Ветви начинают раскачиваться из стороны в сторону, вокруг разносится скрип и громкий шелест, похожий на шепот какого-то создания, готового сожрать тебя в любой момент. Кажется, что это нечто говорит с тобой, запугивает, рассказывая, как оно будет отрывать твою плоть от костей и отгрызать хрящи. Этот шепот пробирается глубоко, в самое нутро, и скользит дрожью вдоль позвоночника. Джейн даже не вздрагивает.

А затем приходит ужас.

Хоппер видит, как ветви начинают раскачиваться сильнее, как за ними крадется что-то темное. Чей-то силуэт виднеется за деревьями, длинный, вытянутый, словно палка, и от него даже на большом расстоянии веет страхом. Джейн не оборачивается, хотя его приближение уже трудно не заметить — не услышать, не почувствовать. Но Джейн стоит спокойно. Хоппер кричит ей, просит обернуться, но голос застревает в горле, с губ срывается только бесполезное бульканье, которого Джейн не слышит.

Хоппер делает шаг к ней, он хочет предупредить ее — он не хочет ее терять, он не может ее потерять вот так — но чем больше он шагает, тем сильнее отдаляется от нее. И тем ближе подходит нечто, уже виднеющееся из-за деревьев почти полностью.

Хоппер кричит снова, но все безрезультатно. Джейн смотрит на него по-прежнему спокойно, не отводя взгляда.

И не замечает, как нечто подбирается к ней настолько близко, что его костлявые пальцы обвиваются вокруг ее талии, а когти тут же погружаются в живот. Вокруг темно, но Хоппер видит, как платьице Джейн пропитывается кровью. Он чувствует металлический запах так явно, будто стоит не в нескольких метрах, а совсем рядом. 

Джейн молчит. Джейн даже не вздрагивает. А Хопперу кажется, что он чувствует боль вместо нее.

Нечто не останавливается на этом. Оно вытаскивает когти, ведет по ее животу, оставляя длинные кровавые полосы, и ткань платья легко раздирается, выставляя напоказ светлую кожу. Кожу, теперь разодранную в хлам, потому что нечто проводит по царапинам еще раз, когтями, будто наслаждаясь ощущением теплой крови на пальцах и кожи под ногтями. 

Джейн остается неподвижной. 

Нечто касается пальцами ее груди, ткань платья разрывается следом, расходится по швам и сползает с плеча. Джейн остается в одной маечке, уже пропитанной кровью. 

За тканью оттопыривается и кожа на плече и ребрах. Она отстает от костей так неестественно легко, но Хоппер не удивляется: если это сон, то все логично; если не сон — то что ж, Джейн всегда была особенной, кто знает, какими еще способностями она обладает.

Нечто наклоняется ближе к ней, ведет носом по шее, и Джейн не отстраняется. Он прижимает ее к себе своей лапой, вдавливает в себя, и Хоппер слышит хруст — кажется, это кость. 

В следующую секунду он видит, как ребро протыкает майку, и кровь расползается по тонкой ткани огромным пятном.

Хоппер зажимает рот рукой, хотя крикнуть у него не получилось бы все равно.

Нечто наклоняется ближе к Джейн, раскрывает пасть и вонзает свои зубы ей в шею, резко отстраняясь. Кровь льется густыми струями, заливает плечи, скользит по рукам вниз, капая с пальцев на дорожку, на которой стоит Джейн. Нечто выплевывает ее плоть в сторону и тут же кусает снова, вырывая зубами кусок шеи. Крови становится больше, она бурлит, пузырится и стекает по коже. Хоппер слышит этот отвратительный булькающий звук, с которым кровь толчками выходит из поврежденного горла.

Нечто не останавливается. Оно объедает шею Джейн, кусая и выплевывая куски так быстро и жадно, будто хочет добраться до чего-то действительно вкусного, не считая плоть таковым. Его рот и пальцы в крови, и сама Джейн выглядит не лучше, но она по-прежнему непробиваемо спокойна, и это пугает Хоппера больше, чем то, что он видит перед собой.

С шеи нечто перемещается на плечи и руки. Поднимает ее тонкие конечности вверх, вонзает зубы около локтя, отдирая кусок плоти с ужасным чавкающим звуком. Руки оно обгладывает гораздо быстрее, оставляя только кости, перевитые разорванными мышцами и венами.

Нечто делает шаг назад, Джейн остается на месте, и оно резко проводит когтями по ее спине. Хоппер не видит, что там происходит, но догадывается, что оно разодрало ее платье и майку окончательно, открыв себе ее спину. Судя по чавкающему звуку, он прав. Но нечто разворачивает послушную ему Джейн боком, и Хоппер убежается в своей правоте. Он видит кожу, лоскутами висящую на лопатках, видит светлые проблески костей в разодранной грудной клетке. Видит ее легкие и слышит — слишком громко и ясно — стук ее сердца, спокойный и ровный ритм, от которого кровь стынет в жилах, потому что все происходящее с ним совершенно не вяжется.

Нечто запускает руку ей под ребра, сжимает правое легкое, вырывая его из тела и отправляя себе в пасть целиком. Оно жует задумчиво, будто стараясь получше распробовать, а потом поворачивает к Хопперу свое отвратительное лицо и улыбается.

Хоппер зажмуривается. Но даже так, с закрытыми глазами, он слышит, как нечто продолжает пожирать его Джейн. Он догадывается, что вот сейчас оно вырвет второе легкое, что потом, возможно, дотянется до печени или поджелудочной железы, вытащит из тела и их, забрызгав все вокруг кровью снова. Сердце оно заберет в самую последнюю очередь, когда оно пропитается холодным воздухом, который гуляет в опустошенном остове ребер.

Хоппер все это видит и так, ему не нужно открывать глаз, чтобы знать, что происходит. Но он пересиливает себя, разжимает веки — ровно в тот момент, когда нечто отрывает Джейн голову и по очереди высасывает ее глаза. Джей все еще слегка улыбается, так умиротворенно и мягко, что Хопперу снова хочется закричать.

Он делает шаг вперед, попытка снова не увенчивается успехом, и он падает на колени, разбивая собственные ладони в кровь и чувствуя, как кожа на них лопается от соприкосновения с асфальтом. Но он смотрит только на Джейн, на то, как нечто обгладывает ее щеки, а в ее теле по-прежнему ровно бьется сердце, держащееся на чудесным образом не задетых венах и артериях.

Хоппер бьет ладонью по асфальту, чувствует жжение, видя, как по собственной коже течет кровь, и жмурится вновь.

Когда он открывает глаза в следующий раз, вокруг по-прежнему темно. Только уже нет ветра и деревьев, нет темного неба, а лишь сероватый рассветный простор за окном и мерное гудение фонаря.

Хоппер проводит рукой по лицу, стирая липкое ощущение ужаса, и выбирается из кровати, идя в сторону комнаты Джейн. Он добирается туда быстро, в несколько длинных шагов, и слегка приоткрывает дверь, смотря, как тихо и спокойно Джейн спит в своей постели. Он застывает в проеме, любуясь ею и чувствуя, как страх понемногу отступает.

Закрывая дверь, Хоппер не отводит от Джейн глаз. И последнее, что он видит, это ее спокойная и умиротворенная улыбка.

Такая же, как во сне.

Хоппера пробирает дрожь.

Он редко видит сны, но если и видит, то забыть их потом очень трудно.


End file.
